


need a ride ?

by losersclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Road Trips, magnus owns a coffee shop, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclaia/pseuds/losersclaia
Summary: The person was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket thrown over his white shirt that was... well… very wet and very transparent. Simon could see all of the boy’s muscles and the tattoos covering his torso. His blond hair, despite the rain, was looking straight out of Vogue magazine. The whole appearance and attitude of the blonde was looking like a photoshot to be honest.When the boy opened his mouth Simon had to process the idea of talking to somebody like him.“You need a ride?” he said with cocky smile. He didn’t appear bothered by the rain at all.Simon stared at him for solid few seconds before pointing finger at himself and saying, “Me?”





	need a ride ?

**Author's Note:**

> big shout out to my beta AnnCherie !! ( sunjimon on tumblr)   
> i'm probably gonna write part 2 someday

As soon as Simon left the school’s theatrical segment, he knew it would rain in only a second. He shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to think of something other than Mrs. Fray yelling at him for messing up his role yet again. 

He hadn't been able to focus recently. A lot was on his mind since his Dad had left his family and moved to a different country. Mom had been depressed and had stopped going to work. Rebecca was in college, so Simon had to take some shifts at the local coffee shop after school and weekends. Today had been his only free day and he had spent it in the theatre club because Clary had made him go for some stupid reason. 

Simon’s bike had broken a few weeks ago and he still didn't want to waste money fixing it that he could use to buy food or pay rent. So he started walking past streets and minutes after he left the school's parking lot rain starts to drop on his glasses, making him unable to see much. 

He was squeezing his paper bag full of leftovers from work to his chest. His boss, Magnus, knew about his home situation and that was one of main reasons why he gave a job to 17 year old without any work history (besides selling lemonade when he was 7). Magnus was quite a magical person, definitely intimidating with his jewelry, glitter and colorful clothing but he was also really caring and a sweet man. He made Simon breakfast for school everyday so Simon could pick it up on his way because he knew Simon didn't sleep well or have time before school. Magnus also gave Simon most of the tips they earned. Simon would usually give them right back but in the situation he's in, he's just grateful.

Simon didn’t really care about the rain. He was so tired he didn't even want to think what he’ll gonna have to do when he gets home. 

Wake up mom (or at least try, she’ll probably be drunk or too depressed). 

Make dinner (microwave the fries from paper bag he’s holding). 

Clean up the mess his mom and Becca probably made while he was gone. 

Go grocery shopping (which he’s master at to be honest) 

Help Becca with whatever she need help with at school 

Learn and do homework (probably the whole night, because all of the earlier chores will take him too much time). 

Rain started to escalate with every second. Despite Simon’s efforts to hide his food in his jean jacket, the whole bag was already soaked in rain. 

“Damn it,” he said loudly, and pushed his glasses up which were falling of his nose. 

He can already imagine how wet all of his school books must be. He’s gonna have to dry them for the night. Great, just great. 

Simon stopped for a second to take his phone out of pocket of his jeans but before he could start walking again he was interrupted by a roar that nearly had his heart stop. His eyes first met a wheel, and the further they traveled up the more he could see. It was a motorcycle. A really big, black motorcycle. On top of machine was sitting a dark figure. The man took of his helmet and Simon’s heart started beating ten times faster. 

The person was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket thrown over his white shirt that was... well… very wet and very transparent. Simon could see all of the boy’s muscles and the tattoos covering his torso. His blond hair, despite the rain, was looking straight out of Vogue magazine. The whole appearance and attitude of the blonde was looking like a photoshot to be honest.  
When the boy opened his mouth Simon had to process the idea of talking to somebody like him. 

“You need a ride?” he said with cocky smile. He didn’t appear bothered by the rain at all. 

Simon stared at him for solid few seconds before pointing finger at himself and saying, “Me?” 

“Yeah you, dork. You coming, or...?” 

Simon didn't know this guy and this was breaking every single rule in his street smarts codex, but holy hell he was so tired and he couldn't think straight, so he jumped behind him on motorcycle’s seat.

The streets were noisy and Simon pulled his arms closer to his body.

“Hug me,” the blonde said. 

“W-what?” Oh god, he hadn’t stuttered, right?

“I drive fast. Hug me or you’ll fall while we’re riding,” he laughed and put the helmet he was holding on Simon’s head. “Hold tight,” and with those words he rushed through the streets. 

“You don’t even know where I live!” Simon had to yell to be heard. 

“Oh, yeah I have to go some place before I drive you home, is that okay?” 

Simon started to have really nasty thoughts about all those kidnappings going on now and how his mom probably won’t notice if he was gone. Okay, so he was nervous, but it was warranted. “I… I guess.” 

All Simon could see while having his head practically glued to the guy’s strong back was the world speeding by and it felt almost like flying. Simon was scared of flying, so he pressed his body more against blonde boy. An overwhelming scent of gasoline and really big amount of cologne kept him in weird state of nostalgia.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” He wasn’t looking at motorcyclist with a leather jacket pressed to his face, but something in the way he said those words made Simon think he was smiling. 

A few more blocks away they stopped next to some restaurant. Simon still held boy by his waist and was tugging his head in his back. 

“We’re here.” 

Simon slowly pulled away and clumsily (like always) got off the bike. He lost his balance for a second but his knight in shining armor was there and took Simon by the elbow to help him stand steady. 

“Um... thanks.” At this point brunette was all red and couldn't look anywhere but the ground. 

“It’s okay, buddy.” he patted Simon's arm. “Come inside with me, the weather is still shitty and I need to take something before I drive you home.”

Simon wouldn’t admit it, but at this point he really wanted to stay with mysterious boy for a little bit longer. Still looking at the ground he followed to the restaurant. 

As soon as he walked in he smelled familiar scents and he looked around to realise he was in Magnus’s restaurant. 

“It’s my brother’s boyfriend’s restaurant, pretty cool, right?” 

Yeah, the restaurant was cool. Simon helped clean and change the decorations everyday so he would know. 

“Oh, hello Jace, nice to see you. You came for Alexander’s order?” A familiar, confident voice filled the place as Magnus walked up to them out from behind the bar. When he caught sight of him behind the boy named Jace he narrowed his eyes. “Simon? What are you doing here, it’s your free day.”  
Jace, apparently that was his name, looked at Simon with raised eyebrows. 

“I came with, um… Jace,” he answered his boss first, and then looked to the blonde. “I work here like every day. Alec is your brother?”

Simon knew Alec, who was almost always here at the restaurant. He’s either sitting at one of the tables drinking black coffee without sugar or in the boss’s office. 

“Yeah, you know him?” Jace smiled fondly at him.

“Yeah, he hates me.” Simon said sadly. 

Alec was the grumpiest person Simon had ever met and usually Simon always tried to cheer people up. He’s pretty depressed and sad and tired all the time, so making people laugh made him feel a little bit better. That's why he’s a school clown. 

“Alec doesn’t like anybody,” Jace laughed softly. “Well maybe except this guy.” He pointed at Magnus.

“You’re right,” Magnus answered while making Jace’s order only to ask, “Simon, how’s your mom?”

He froze. This was not the right time or place for any conversation about his drunk, depressed mother. 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” Simon said while looking at walls to avoid any possible weird looks from Jace.

“Okay, biscuit… here Jace, tell Alec to enjoy.” Magnus smiled and handed Jace the paper bag with coffee and biscuits. “Be safe.” 

“Yeah, I will,” Jace scoffed, sounding annoyed.

“I was talking to Simon, but you too.” Magnus replied with rolled eyes. Simon smiled. 

It was nice to have someone who cared. He’d like to have more friends like Magnus. At school he only hung out with Clary, Maia, and sometime Maureen so everyone thinks that Simon is gay and kinda make fun of him. Theatre club doesn’t help at all. 

It doesn't really bother Simon. He’s pansexual, so whatever, he just don’t like the word 'fag’ and that's exactly what was written on his locker 16 times. Not to forget about the iconic bathroom quote “Simon Lewis suck dicks” covering most of the wall. 

“Bye Mags.” He waved and followed Jace. 

When they went back outside it wasn’t raining anymore. To not cause any more trouble, he said, “I live really close from here. I can walk now, thanks man.” He smiled, still squishing the paper bag. 

“You sure? I can drive you, it's whatever.” 

“Yeah, I can totally walk.” he smiled once again and started to walk away. 

He seriously needed to stop smiling like an idiot all the time... It was annoying and probably why he didn't have many friends. He was just too annoying. 

“Hey, wait!” he heard behind his back. 

He turned around and saw Jace running toward him. “Can I have your number? So we can like hang out sometime?” the boy brushed his hand through his wet hair and Simon couldn't say no to that smile. 

“Yeah, sure.”

He took Jace’s phone and put in the number (also saved it as ‘Simon Lewis’ totally not on purpose in case Jace wanted to find him on Facebook). 

“Thanks Simon.” Jace put his hand on the brunette’s arm and slides it slowly down his whole arm. 

Weird, soft, and hot feeling come throughout his body and he started to blush. 

“Bye.” And in a second the motorcycle was gone. 

Simon stood there for a few seconds, looking at his arm as if Jace’s hand was still there and laughed softly, shaking his head, and started to hum, attempting to keep himself busy and worry-free. At least until the moment he got home.

___

Simon walked into a dark and quiet apartment. He went to the kitchen straight away and put all the things from the paper bag out on plate and put it in the microwave.

He took the plate out once it was finished and went to his mom’s room. He knocked on the door and walked in. The room was dark, but you could see a figure tangled under tons of blankets. 

“Hi mom,” he said really softly. He only heard a mutter in return from under all those layers.

“I’m home, brought you food.” Simon tried to sound as happy as he could, but looking at his mother in this state was heartbreaking for him.

Not only heartbreaking, but it also made him angry. How dare she? She had a family, children, chores; she’s a mother. Simon needed his mother. Sometimes he was so angry he cried all night into his pillow wishing for old days to come back.

“Go away, Simon.” Her voice was weak and almost… annoyed.

Tears formed into his eyes as he walked deeper into the room. “Magnus gave me some food so I thought I’d bring-”

“Simon go away!” 

He jumped a bit and tears were now all over his cheeks and neck, making their way on his already wet shirt. He left the plate on the night stand and left the room, slamming the door really loudly. 

Simon went to his room and laid on bed, just looking at the ceiling. He took his phone out of pocket and dialed Clary’s number. 

“Hello?” he heard on the other side.

“Hey Clary.” He doesn't wanted to make his friend concerned, but his voice sold him out. 

“Babe, are you okay? I can come over and we can talk.” Her voice was warm and was much more gentle and welcoming than his mother’s. 

“Oh no, stay at home the weather is shitty. I just wanted to tell you something." 

Simon told Clary the whole Jace story from beginning to the end and she listened. That’s why he loves her so much. She’s truly a warrior and fights for her rights and is badass and Simon wished to be like her. But on the other side she was soft, caring, loving and always was there to talk. 

“That's so sweet, Si, you’re gonna have a boyfriend!” Okay, she was too invested in things sometimes.  
“Clary, he just drove me home it’s not that serious.”

“You gave him your number so he wants to invite you on a date, I think it is serious.” Clary laughed on the other side. “Are you happy?” 

“Yeah, he was a pretty nice guy.” Simon blushed a little. Just a little.

“I’m happy for you, truly. I have to go now, bye I love you.” And before he could say anything she hung up. 

___

Simon would be lying if he'd say he wasn't waiting for a call. Jace was in fact really nice and a cool guy, not to forget insanely handsome. But there was nothing but silence from his phone. It's not a secret that Simon's contact book had only four people in it: Clary, Magnus, Becky and his mom, but his mother never calls or texts or actually talks to him.

He was laying on desk half asleep during english class. Yesterday he had to do so much at home and he had a double shift at Magnus'. His head was heavy and no matter how hard he tried to stay awake his eyes were slowly closing. 

“Lewis, what are you doing?” The harsh voice of the teacher hit his ears and suddenly Simon was wide awake. 

An old and half deaf teacher stared at him and so did the rest of the class.

“I'm sorry I was just-,” 

“Oh spare me your excuses, Lewis, if my classes are so boring why don't you take my place?”

Simon's hands were shaking like crazy. “I… I was ju-just--,” 

“Just what? Sleeping? We can all see that. Detention after school.” 

His stomach dropped. Right after school he had a shift at work. 

“I can't, I- I’m sorry. I h-have work.” It was almost a whisper.

“Do I look like I care?” The teacher turned around and started her monologue again. 

Simon took his phone out of his pocket and picked Magnus' number, texting:

"I'm so sorry I can't make it today, got detention. I'll make it up I promise. " 

A few second later a short buzz signaled about a new message. 

"You're lucky I like you and Jace is here."

Jace is there.

The bell rang signalizing the end of last class for today. Simon stayed in his seat, annoyed. How could he be so stupid? It's not like Magnus would take away from his weekly pay (which Simon was really grateful for) but he hated to do this. Magnus did so much for him every single day and he couldn't even show up for his shift like a normal human being. Pathetic disappointment. 

Today the classroom used for detention was almost empty. Simon sat at the end of class by the window and at the other side of the room curly-haired girl sketched in her notebook with a focused grin on her face. 

Maia Roberts. Simon had once had the biggest crush on her since he was 10. So did Clary as he later found out when she came out to him at the age of thirteen saying she's a 'flaming lesbian and loves Maia'. Then Simon decided to give up on his crush and had even helped the redhead to get a date with her.

Simon's mind drifted of to Jace. His smile and his weird yet beautiful eyes. His amazing ha-

"HEY!” A loud noise woke him up. 

He looked around the classroom with sleepy eyes only to find Maia standing right in front of him. “Detention is over, and you're drooling.”

Simon quickly whipped his chin with embarrassment and got up from chair. 

“Thanks.” He smiled and ran out of the classroom.

Simon ran through the streets shouting sorry every few minutes to people he accidentally ran over. He's only a little more than an hour late so he can still make it up to Magnus and stay late to clean after closing.

When he finally saw the familiar logo he stopped. The little bell rang when Simon opened the door and the familiar scent of cinnamon and coffee filled his nose. This was home. He felt welcome and safe and that's how home was supposed to feel. So he can't disappoint again.

“Si, what are you doing here?” Magnus said from behind the counter. 

He was standing next to cash register, cleaning some cups. He looked amazing like always. Hair with glitter, stunning and elegant clothes, eyeliner. Simon often thought about Magnus' style. Why put so much effort everyday for a coffee shop? Simon was so tired he forgets to put his pants on sometimes. 

“I thought I could make it up to you today. I'll stay to clean up and lock the place.” He smiled at his boss and jumped behind the counter. 

“Simon, I gave you the rest of the day off.” Magnus smiled at boy.

“Yeah, but I have nothing to do anyway so I'll help. I don't want to be disappointment.”

Magnus grabbed Simon by the arms and looked him closely in the eyes. “Don't you ever feel like you're a disappointment, to anyone. I'm more than happy to have you working here and I love you as my own son.” The man smiled and hugged Simon. 

He leaned into the hug more than he should and jumped off from Magnus with red face, then quickly disappeared into the staff room to take off his jacket and put on a purple polo t-shirt with 'Magnus's coffee shop' written in gold cursive over his long sleeved white shirt.

“Did you eat today?” Magnus asked as soon as Simon came out of the room.

“No, but I'll do it later, I need to clean the tables.” 

“Simon, for god's sake sit down. Jace will take care of tables,” he said and put plate with three muffins and hot cocoa in front of simon.

“Yes I will, boss,” A sarcastic yet deep voice sounded behind Simon. He turned around with muffin in his mouth to meet Jace.

The blonde smiled at Simon and eyed him. He was wearing the same t-shirt with shop logo, although it was dirty and covered in coffee stains and his hair was a mess. You could tell this wasn’t a usual thing to do for him. 

“Hey Si, whats up?” 

Simon sat on one of the stools next to the counter and let out a mumble with full mouth.

Jace laughed and patted him on the arm before walking away. “I see, catch ya later.”

And he disappear between the tables. 

*** 

“Yeah, I'll help close, Mags,” Jace said to Magnus on the phone and hung up. 

He sat at one of the tables he was just cleaning and looked at Simon. “Look… I'm sorry I didn't call or text but I was really busy with… some stuff. You want to go somewhere for like a lame walk or whatever after we close?”

Simon looked at him from behind the counter and his whole face lit up. He was supposed to go home straight after work, or at least that's how it used to be before his mom stopped caring. He could use a few hours off from his mom's depression and work and school and everything he does in between. 

“Sure I can do a lame walk,” he answered and Jace laughed.

“Lame walk it is then, I'll just finish the tables and we're good.” He got up from the table and walked toward another to clean it up. 

Meanwhile Simon went to staff room and changed from his dirty t-shirt into normal clothes. He stuffed the t-shirt into the locker all employes had, the only employees being Simon, Meliorn, and some girl he’s never seen before because she worked really weird shifts. 

He walked out of the room when Jace had just finished cleaning tables.

“Ready to go?” Simon asked awkwardly.

“Yup, I'll just go change.” 

While Jace disappeared into the other room Simon sat an one of the big chairs. He smiled. He never thought Jace would talk to him again and now they were going on a date. That’s more than great. That's awesome. 

When Jace came back from the changing area, his leather jacket in hand, Simon almost had a heart attack.

They closed the place and started walking. Magnus's coffee shop was known for closing at late hours so after 12 am it was completely dark and cold outside. Simon was only wearing a hoodie with a hole on the sleeve so a few minutes into the walk filled with weird and random conversations, he shivered. 

“You cold?” Jace smiled softly. “It's pretty cold for this time of the year.” He took off his leather jacket and put it on Simon’s shoulders. 

Jace was left with only a shirt on and Simon felt like a douchebag for accepting the jacket, so he took it off and tried to hand it back. “I'm not gonna be the one responsible for you being sick.” 

But Jace ignored the statement and kept walking. “I'm a big boy, I can handle it. You, on the other hand... you could use some extra layers.” 

Simon looked down at his shoes and a bit embarrassed, and put the jacket back on his shoulders. The scent of Jace’s cologne hit immediately. The weight of the leather was almost heavy on his shoulders. He looked back up and smiled at Jace. “Thanks I guess.” 

The conversations between them seemed weirdly natural. Silence was never awkward. They laughed about the same things even though they were totally different people. 

They were sitting on the edge of some wall in the local skate park. It was now around 3am, still dark, and the place had this weird feeling of nostalgia around it like time didn't matter. They both sat side by side, shoulders touching as they looked up at the stars. 

“Do you ever wish you could just leave and never come back?” Jace's question filled the silence of the place. 

“Yeah, like everyday of my shitty life.” He never meant to sound so depressing but the words just came out of him mouth naturally. 

The blonde looked away from the sky and to Simon. He was stunning. Everything about his presence just felt so right.

“We can escape somewhere,” he said. 

Simon looked at him in confusion but smile was painted on his face. “Really?" 

“Yeah, why not?” he shrugged his shoulders. “Not for forever, but summer is really soon.” 

He changed his position and looked straight at Simon. “I don't want to sound like a creep and we’ve only met like twice in our lives but... I can loan Magnus' big car and we can hit the road as soon as summer starts.” He looked so excited and happy. “We can sleep in the car and it might be the best adventure of our lives.”

Maybe it was a weird plan. Road trip with a stranger, but an insanely hot man? Sounded suspicious but Simon had agreed in his mind when Jace's words had first came out of his mouth. “Yeah, it is crazy, but I’m so into crazy.” 

He shifted, and his body was now exactly in front of Jace's. They were looking at each other and breathing loudly.

“Talking about crazy,” the blonde said after a few seconds, “I really want to kiss you.” 

Adrenaline rushed through Simon's veins and he bent over the taller boy and kissed his lips. Jace gasped but then melted into the kiss, cupping Simon's face gently. 

He tipped his head and lowered his lips to Simon’s. Simon closed his eyes and melted as his whole body was consumed in the kiss. Chills ran over his skin. Maybe it was because of the temperature in the middle of the night, at least that's how Simon explained it in his head. Jace's body pressed closer and he wrapped arms around his neck. His lips were warmer and softer than anything he could imagine. His fingers slid down the back of Simon's neck, tracing its shape, and every place they touched was electric.

When they pulled away everything was different in their eyes.


End file.
